


The First Move

by RhoswenGreen



Series: Little Moments In Time [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: Later, neither woman would be able to tell you who made the first move. Both would for years to come, blame the other with flushed faces and glaring eyes.1x5





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to do the 31 Days of SQ last year. I never actually got to doing so. I'm not super great with deadlines ^-^

Later, neither woman would be able to tell you who made the first move. Both would for years to come, blame the other with flushed faces and glaring eyes. 

Regina gasped in surprise as she felt sharp teeth pierce her bottom lip. She groaned tugging harder on the blonde trestles looped around her fingers as she and Emma Swan kissed hard. She smirked against Emma’s lips when Emma dug her fingers into Regina’s sides in a continuous loop of retaliation between them. Regina wasn’t sure how long they had been furiously kissing, only that her need for oxygen was coming necessary pretty soon. 

Wrenching her lips away from Emma’s taking ragged deep breaths. Within seconds felt her back hit her front door hard, as she groaned loudly. Emma bit down hard on her neck and Regina knew she would have to wear a high collared shirt tomorrow. “Miss Swan!” Regina gasped out pulling harder on Emma’s hair with one hand, the other digging in hard down Emma’s back. “What are we doing?”

“Shut up,” Emma growled against her neck before soothing the mark she left with her tongue. Emma moved her arms to lift Regina to wrap her legs around Emma’s waist, a motion Regina did without thought. “Stop thinking,” She pleaded. 

Just a few hours before they had been fighting over the best way to save Henry from a collapsed mine. Now they were making out against her front door while their son slept upstairs safe and sound. 

Both seeking something from the other neither understood in that moment.


End file.
